If the world ends today
by damnwriter
Summary: Lucy had her last project, which she has to ask and film questions for a person; She never thought she'll get a confession out of it.
Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail**

"If the world ends today, What would you do?"

RING! RING!

"Remember brats! I need your presentation by Monday morning, film and ask as many people you can!" Aquarius Senseii reminded them for their project

Lucy nods and grabbed her things she was only starting her project this afternoon. Lucy shrieked when a muscular arm wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Yo! Luce wanna hang out this weekend?" Her pink haired best friend/ secret crush

"I can't I'm doing my project for Aquarius Senseii's last project to complete her class" it was their last year in Uni and soon everyone would have their own paths which made Lucy frown

"Don't ya, worry Luce I'm never gonna leave your side!" Natsu said with a cheeky grin he always know how to make her feel better, as they began to walk to their local cafe shop Fairy Tail, somehow it feels like home to her, all of her friends hang out there it was their favourite place to hang out.

Once they entered Fairy Tail the scent of caffeine and baked goods hit their noses, Natsu unwraps his arms around Lucy to pick a fight with Gray, Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless she made her way to the bar ordering her favourite strawberry milkshake.

"Here you, go Lucy!" Mira offered with a smile

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy beamed back and continued to make the list of people she would interview for her project.

"Ne, Lucy what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm making a list of people I would like to interview for my project." Lucy thought for a while and sighed, she hadn't written anyone on her list yet unsure who to interview

"Can I volunteer?" Mira asked with a sweet smile, Lucy smiled at Mira and beamed "Thanks Mira!" Mira was like her big sister she already graduated last year and now owns her own restaurant, but still insist to work in Fairy Tail

"When can we start?" Lucy asked feeling excited and jumpy, Mira giggled at Lucy's enthusiasm.

"I'm ready, whenever you're ready!" Lucy jumped from her seat and went to Mira grabbing her hand along with her tripod and camera

"We can set it up, in the veranda!" Lucy dragged Mira along to the stairs.

After Lucy prepared the camera, Mira already standing in front of it, the view from the top is breath taking; Lucy gave Mira a thumbs up, to tell her that the camera is on the roll.

Lucy took a deep breath and asked her question.

"If the world ends today, what would you do?" Mira smiled at Lucy and began to answer

"Well if the world ends today, I would tell the people dear and precious to me that I love them, I would make it the best day ever! And any feelings that I have kept for anyone I would tell them, so it wouldn't be a burden, and I'll thank them for being my friends and that I love them all." Mira smiled at the camera her crystal blue eyes shined with unshed tears, Lucy stopped the video and hugged Mira.

"Thanks Mira that was great!"

"Just so you know it came from the very bottom of my heart!" Lucy giggled and nod her head, thanking the white haired beauty again.

After Mira's interview, Natsu decided to walk her home. When they were crossing the street they saw their red haired friend in one of the swing sets, Lucy smiled brightly and asked Erza if she could interview her for her project which she replied to

"Of course I don't want to let my friend fail because of me" Lucy sweat dropped while Natsu snorted which earned him a good nudged in the ribs by her bony elbow.

Lucy set the camera rolling and gave Erza a thumbs up

"If the world ends today, what would you do?" Erza rubbed her chin thinking for a moment before she snapped her fingers as if to say she got an idea.

"If the world shall end today I would eat all the cake I could muster." Erza said in a serious manner (typical) and looked straight in the camera and added "I would spend the day around the people that made me who I am today, a strong, independent, confident woman. I would try and do my best to tell them how much they mean to me." Natsu shuddered at the thought of Erza slamming his head in her breastplate.

Lucy stopped the camera rolling and gave Erza a big thank you and a hug. A real hug.

Natsu walked with his hands behind his head looking at her favourite blond and smiled to see her so happy

"What ya look'in at creep" Natsu blushed at Lucy's question, but quickly covered it up

"Oh nothing, just a weirdo I guess!" Natsu laughed as he began to run away from Lucy to avoid her Lucy kick...

Anyone who would have seen them would thought

"What a lovely couple!"

* * *

Lucy woke up with a heavy weight on her waist, she rolled her eyes knowing what or who it was and a thick vein appearing on her forehead.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you stop sneaking in!" Lucy scold as she yank his hands away from her waist, almost frowning at the loss of comfort and warmth.

"But luuuuucccee it's so comfy." Natsu whined not minding that she scolded him, Lucy stood up and went to prepare herself, today felt quiet warm; Lucy decided to wear a little white sundress along with her brown boots, her long golden hair was wrapped in a blue ribbon.

Getting her camera and tripod out she decided to catch some breakfast along her walk, totally forgetting Natsu's was there.

Lucy shrieked when she saw Natsu almost dropping her camera. Lucy glared at Natsu causing him to gulp

"H-hey Luce" he looked up almost afraid Lucy let out a giggled that turned into a fit of laughter.

"H-hey what's so funny?" Now more embarrassed Natsu asked, after her laughter she shook her head and went to her front door asking if he was going to go with her which he quickly accepted.

"Ne, Luce are you gonna go filming around today?" Lucy looked at him and beamed "yeah, I was hoping to interview Juvia and Gray"

"Why Ice princess and not me!" Natsu pouted and looked away from Lucy, she looked at him unbelievingly

"Natsu wait for your turn!" Lucy scolded him playfully and made their way to grab some breakfast before heading off to Juvia at the Aquarium

"Love rival is here!" Juvia squealed and hugged Lucy

"Juvia for the millionth time, I don't like Gray that way, anyway can we start now?" Juvia nodded and went to step in front of the camera behind the Large Aquarium; Lucy gave a thumbs up and asked her question:

"If the world ends today, what would you do?"

"Juvia will confess to Gray-sama about her true feelings" Natsu rolled his eyes, her feelings are probably known by the whole world

"She would also forgive her lobe rivals and thank Gajeel-kun for being her first friend and she would also forgive Gray-sama for not returning her feelings" Lucy and Natsu looked wide eyed at Juvia she wasn't oblivious after all, her blue eyes bright with unshed tears "Juvia will also cry because she will miss Gray-sama, Love rival, Gajeel-kun and other of her nakama." With that Lucy ended the clip and thanked Juvia also comforting her reminding her it's just a question which she replied to:

"But still Juvia and her other friends will graduate and they will be separated!" Juvia sobbed her heart out, which made Lucy sad, thankfully after a few minutes and she stopped crying. Then they said their goodbyes and went to Gray at the Ice hockey place.

"Yo! Droopy eyes!" Natsu called out and was about to go and pick a fight when Lucy grabbed him by his scarf and went ahead of him an irritated Natsu following behind her.

"Heya! Lucy!" Gray greeted and gave her a big smile, avoiding a scowling Natsu beside her.

"Thanks again for agreeing Gray!"

"No problem Lucy!" After setting up she asked Gray, camera already rolling:

"If the world ends today, what would you do?"

"Well I would tell the girl I like about how I feel and stop denying my feelings for her before it's too late." Unknown to Lucy the message was for Natsu who only glared with a blush on his face "and I'll spend it with my family!" After Gray finished they parted ways sun still out shining, which Natsu decided was a great day for a walk in the park.

Natsu and Lucy walking extremely close together their hands brushing once in a while, causing electric shocks throughout their system.

They met Levy and Gajeel out there deciding to give them an interview after a while Lucy decided to film Natsu

"C'mon Natsu hurry up before I change my mind!" Lucy screamed climbing up to her and Natsu's spot up in the hills,

"I'm coming!" Natsu made a run for it and collapsed under the cherry blossom tree Lucy looked at him while fixing her stand; she got to admit he looks handsome in his white weird pants and his orange shirt with flames.

"Alright! Dragon boy sit up" Lucy commented and went behind the camera. Natsu sat up and looked at her closely and grin. A love sick grin.

"If the world ends today, what would you do?"

"Well first before the world ends, I would tell the woman that I've been desperately in love with for 8 years that I love her." Natsu looked directly at Lucy's eyes not breaking eye contact " And then I would kiss her senseless for being a weirdo, but love her nonetheless." Lucy tensed up from his gaze " then I would spend some time with my nakama, and pick a fight with Gray!" Typical Natsu "but I'll spend the rest of my hours left on the bed sleeping with the woman I love in my arms, but then I would confess to her either the worlds end or not because I don't think I could hide it anymore." Natsu looked at her with passion, she shivered and stopped the video.

There was a long post before Natsu spoke up

"You know I meant what I said earlier." When Lucy was about to respond he put a finger in her mouth shushing her.

"Look Luce I've been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you, tho it only got deeper when I got to know you better, it's alright if you don't love me back I'll wait for you." Lucy smiled at him.  
"Stupid I've been desperately in love with you too." Repeating his earlier statement Natsu grinned and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss it was clumsy at first considering it was both their first kiss, but they got better at it as Natsu lightly nibbled on her bottom lip.

After what felt like hours they pulled away eyes hooded with love and relief for the weight had been lifted off of their shoulder.

"You know I still need to finish my project." Lucy muttered and pecked his lips gathering her things.

Natsu caught up with Lucy and grabbed her hand grinning like an idiot he was.

"How about yours Luce?" Lucy just smiled at him secretly, a way of telling him she's not going to tell him.

* * *

Today was the day Lucy was going to present and all of her Nakama was their cheering her on, Lucy rolled her eyes at them but give them a smile nonetheless, when she put in her video on every one quieted down.

The video opened and showed Lucy's face, her introducing the video.

At the first clip it was Mira followed by Erza every one we're a bit emotional about the video, Juvia followed soon and her beloved Gray-sama, soon Gajeel and Levy followed suit.

When they thought it was done Natsu's clip played everyone (girls) gushed at his sweetness while some (boys) gave him a pat in the back also a few gagging noises for being too sweet.

Just when it was about to finish a clip appeared a video of Erza scolding Gray and Natsu for fighting and Gajeel making fun of Levy, while Mira was serving drinks with a smile Juvia hiding behind a pillar, and their other nakamas

Then a voice said, more like Lucy's voice  
"If the world ends today, then I wouldn't waste a moment to see this scene in front of me, they all are precious and dear to me they gave colour to my life, I would all tell them thanks for the great adventure they have given me and I'll kiss the man I love one last time." Then a video of Natsu laughing appeared, by the time the video finished everyone was in tears and hugged Lucy for her dear life.

She indeed have a great friends those who would find a way to keep them together even if the world ends or not their nakamas!

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you! for reading please leave down a Review so I'll know what you think!

Love, Elle


End file.
